Part of the Fold
by Xilore
Summary: Adventures and hijinks of the CMC continue in this episode Where Timbre Pitch gets his operation, Babs has a little confession of her own, and another great lesson is learned. Sequel to my Wing and a Prayer story
1. Chapter 1

Part of the Fold

Chapter 1

Sweetie Belle looked down at the floor of the clubhouse. It was one of those unusual days where she had come alone to the clubhouse to think about things. The last week had been most eventful for her and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They met a colt they had thought was a filly and inducted him into the CMC without knowing it. True, after the events in the Everfree Forest, she didn't mind having him in the Crusaders, but it was still quite a shock for her and the two other founders when they learned the truth.

_'My son is a colt.'_ The words Timbre's mother had said rung in her head occasionally, even now. At the time the biggest shock to Sweetie Belle was the reminder of how she had first reacted when Timbre talked about the time he spent with Button Mash. Her experience with the gaming colt hadn't been all that good.

She had pointed Button Mash out on Hearts and Hooves Day. His attention left his game for a brief moment because of it, causing him to lose the game he was playing. It seemed he was pretty far because he became quite upset at the loss. Sweetie Belle wanted to make it up to him, but she knew very little about the games he played at the time. What she did know was that he liked the desserts at the café, so she treated him to a milkshake there later that week. It didn't go particularly well for her. She had hoped that they could talk a little bit and she could make a formal apology, but at the shout of 'MILKSHAKE RACE!' she gave up on that idea and quickly became embarrassed to be with him.

Sweetie Belle sighed at the memory. Timbre had mentioned Button Mash the day he met the four CMC, and she knew she grimaced when he did. Add to that what Scootaloo said about colts and it was no wonder why she felt like she had made a bad impression to Timbre.

She looked up to see Scootaloo pacing the floor of the clubhouse. Scootaloo arrived at the clubhouse almost a full hour after Sweetie Belle had. Although Timbre had told them that his injuries from the forest weren't their fault and not to worry about it, all three friends still worried a lot about it. Scootaloo surely worried the most.

"What's taking so long," Scootaloo asked frustrated as she started another lap of pacing. Sweetie Belle could hear the worry laced in her voice though.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be too much longer now. Timbre has been there all morning." 'There' was the ponyville hospital. Today was the day Timbre was going to be seen by the wing specialist from Cloudsdale. Hopefully they would have news about whether he would be able to fly again. Scootaloo couldn't fly yet, though they still weren't certain why that was, and Sweetie Belle's magic wasn't very good either. How would she feel if she lost the ability to use magic at all? Sweetie Belle could empathize with her pacing friend. She knew Scootaloo was going out of her mind with worry, even if she was putting on a brave face. But to feel like you were to blame for someone else's loss of their race's unique trait? Sweetie Belle could empathize with and try to comfort her friend, but she didn't want to actually know how she felt. _I wish Applebloom was here. She would know what to say to help calm Scootaloo down. I think._

"I know, it's just that…" Scootaloo began, pausing for a moment. "I just…" She stopped her pacing and looked directly at Sweetie Belle. There was no mistaking the worry this time. "I can't help but… Ugh! This is as bad as the first night!" Scootaloo stamped her hooves on the floor in frustration, and then sighed.

"I know," Sweetie Belle said.

"What if, you know, he finds out he'll never fly again? What if he hates me for it? What if he tells everypony about it and nopony will be my friend anymore!? It's just like when we did Gabby Gums all over again!" Scootaloo's voice became louder and more panicky by the sentence.

"Who's Gabby Gums?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turned to the doorway which had been left open to see Timbre stepping inside. His cast had a few more doodles and signatures than the last time they'd seen him. He didn't look devastated, but then the original news from the doctor hadn't seemed to faze him much either. Scootaloo barely contained herself, trying to appear cool and calm, but failing miserably. Sweetie Belle smiled at this. To her it meant that her new friend could handle it and would be okay no matter the end.

"It's from when we tried to get our cutie marks in journalism. It didn't turn out so well and we made a lot of ponies upset. We'd rather forget the whole thing." Sweetie Belle shrugged after her explanation.

"Enough about that," Scootaloo jumped in anxiously. "What did the doctor from Cloudsdale say?"

Timbre looked back at the cast encasing his wings for a moment before replying. "He said my chances aren't great, but they aren't bad either; fifty-fifty that I'll be able to fly again."

"Do you know how long you'll be in the cast," Sweetie Belle asked.

"All the way up until the surgery," Timbre said matter-of-factly.

"Surgery?" Scootaloo looked alarmed. "I…" She dropped her head down. "I hoped it wasn't that bad."

Timbre thought for a moment about what he'd been told by the Specialist. "They aren't really sure how bad it is, but I think he said he needed to remove parts of the bones that are too small or are hurting my wings more or something like that. I guess after that it depends on how well my bones and muscles heal." He made his way over to the window and looked outside. "I'm not sure, he told my mom a lot more and I didn't really understand it all, but I think that is the short story."

"So, we just need to make sure that you eat right, or something?" Sweetie Belle looked questioningly at him. She walked from her spot to where he stood at the window, fore hooves hanging outside. Careful not to touch the cast she patted his shoulder. "I hope it works out, Timbre."

"Definitely hope it works out," Scootaloo said, approaching the other side. To Sweetie Belle it looked like he was gazing out the window, but Scootaloo knew the face Timbre was making. It was the same one she made herself at times when she gazed at the sky and wished fervently for a miracle. She couldn't help it as shame filled her again and her head lowered. It was a short-lived moment because something happened that startled her. Timbre nudged her forehead with his and whispered a thank you.

"Aww…" Timbre looked at Sweetie Belle who looked like it was the cutest thing, then leaned her head forward hoping to receive a nudge too.

"Um… How do I…?" Timbre was looking at Sweetie Belle's horn. His thanks would have to be done differently because he'd never nudged foreheads with a unicorn. He looked to both of them for assistance. Sweetie Belle was no help. Her eyes were closed and she waited expectantly. Scootaloo was no better, still in shock; from what he didn't know. Finally he tilted his head and attempted to nudge hers carefully. He moved slowly, noting just how much closer he was to touching her cheek with his mouth at the attempt. It was awkward but in the end successful. The attempt left him unable to look at Sweetie Belle for a moment while she beamed at him.

"Yay! Timbre touched me too!" Sweetie Belle started hopping around the clubhouse in a Pinkie-like fashion. Timbre kind of understood. This was the first time he had initiated physical contact with them, and she seemed the kind of pony to try finding joy where she could. Scootaloo still seemed unable to process anything happening outside her own mind though.

_Why did that make me feel funny? Is that the first time I have ever been touched by a colt?_ Scootaloo's thoughts were racing in her head trying to understand what just happened. _Is it just because it's a colt? Because it's him? Maybe I'm getting sick. Maybe he's not well and I caught whatever he has!_ Her thoughts spiraled from there for a moment. Finally after several minutes she had to know why.

"What was that for, Timbre?" Said colt looked up from a half-finished drawing on the floor.

"It just seemed appropriate. Whenever my mom did something my dad thought was nice he'd do that. It's how he said thanks, I guess."

"Oh. Um, okay. So, uh, when is the surgery?" Scootaloo was desperate to change the subject. This would be important to know anyway.

"I don't know yet. It should be very soon though. Did I miss any crusading this morning?" Timbre looked back down at the piece of art in the making. His question was a blessing for Scootaloo who was quickly getting flustered. Sweetie Belle was the filly who answered his question.

"Nothing yet. We were thinking mostly about you and how you were doing. We haven't really come up with anything yet that wouldn't get us in trouble." She stopped hopping about and looked at him. "Have you come up with any ideas yet?"

"I've thought of a few things, but I'm not sure I can get permission for a while yet. Until I get this cast off it would have to be something kind of mellow anyway."

"It's okay," Scootaloo said. "I need to go anyway. I, uh, need to go see Rainbow Dash. She said she'd teach me something cool today. You know me. We're the coolest in ponyville!" Scootaloo's laugh was just a little too forced, but neither of the other two noticed. They said their goodbyes and Scootaloo left the clubhouse in search of Rainbow Dash.

* * *

It took Scootaloo the better part of an hour to track her pseudo sister down. For the first time ever, Scootaloo found her doing something she never thought she'd see. Rainbow Dash was not napping. She wasn't practicing cool aerial tricks for the Wonderbolts either. She was talking to a dark stallion in the air nearby the train station. They were hovering near a few fluffy white clouds and one dark cloud.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called up to her hero. Said pony stopped mid-sentence and looked down to her.

"Oh hey, squirt! I'll be down in a few minutes."

Scootaloo called out an 'okay' loudly enough to be heard, but Rainbow had immediately gone back to talking with the stallion and didn't hear her. Scootaloo took the time to get a good look at the stallion. His coat was a very dark gray, and his mane stood straight up in a mohawk, white and pale blue in color. The cutie mark on his flank, if she was seeing it right from this distance, resembled a small tornado. He was Thunderlane, if she remembered right. Scootaloo rarely spoke to any stallion, aside from Big Macintosh, but that was because he was Applebloom's brother and they had gotten into trouble with him a while back. He didn't really talk much anyway. A stallion of few words - that described Big Mac well.

Thunderlane was a significantly different. While Big Mac was a hard worker, Thunderlane wasn't lazy, but he was prone to trying to get out of things he _really_ didn't want to do. He was a bit inefficient because he tried to get things done with less effort. _No, I was wrong. He is lazy, just not _really_ lazy._ If there was one thing that could be said about Thunderlane though, he was fiercely loyal to his family. His younger brother was in Scootaloo's class in school, and that's how she knew him. Other than at the school house though, she didn't see him around very much, and wasn't sure what he did.

Thoughts of the dark Pegasus stallion ceased when she felt a thump next to her. Rainbow Dash stood there looking at her interestedly.

"So what's up, Scoot?"

The nickname made Scootaloo feel warm inside. She grinned and thought she'd tease her idol for a moment.

"So, you and Thunderlane, huh? Oooooo!" This earned her a surprised look, then a playful bop on the head.

"As if. Thunderlane couldn't possibly meet up to what I'm looking for in a stallion."

"Are you sure? You two looked nice and friendly up there," Scootaloo teased. Rainbow Dash gave her a flat look. "Okay, okay. What were you two talking about though?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "He got moved onto the Weather Team here in ponyville. Since I'm the ponyville team captain I have to show him the way we do it."

"Isn't it just like when you made the tornado for the water?" Scootaloo looked confused.

"Nothing like that. And even if it was, Thunderlane wasn't there anyway." Rainbow Dash paused and looked down at the young filly. "But that can't be what you wanted me for…" Rainbow snatched Scootaloo into a headlock and rubbed her hoof into her head, causing Scootaloo to squirm and fight to break free. "So what's up?" Rainbow asked with a smirk at the filly on the receiving end of her payback for the teasing. When Scootaloo finally broke free she brought up the reason for seeking her out.

"Timbre just got back from the hospital." Rainbow Dash visibly winced from the memory of her own stay there when she had injured her wing. While she hadn't been there when Timbre was first brought to the hospital she had heard the whole story.

"Yeah, okay. What'd the doc say?"

"Said his chances of flying again are… iffy. They are going to operate soon, but I don't know when."

"Operate, huh?" Rainbow Dash looked thoughtful. "Are you worried?" Scootaloo nodded silently. "I'm not. Really, a specialist from Cloudsdale? You won't find anyone better to fix him up. Not that anypony wants to be in that position. _Wanting_ to be in the hospital is just dumb. I'm glad Nurse Redheart and the rest of the staff does what they do there, but the food is gross and there is nothing to do. It's just so boring. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I was looking for any advice, but I think you answered that question."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's not like you can really do anything about it anyway other than cheer him on." Rainbow Dash then grinned roguishly. "Unless you want to do something special for your _special_ friend. Rainbow Dash laughed, thinking of more payback for Scootaloo's teasing earlier. She stopped when she saw that Scootaloo's reaction was not what she thought it'd be. She was looking down, and Rainbow could have sworn she saw her cheeks redden a little.

"No way!"

Scootaloo looked up quickly. "No, Rainbow Dash, it's not like that! But, he did something that made me feel weird. I've never actually seen anypony do it before. Maybe you have?"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Well, I came up next to him while he was looking out the window and up at the sky. I told him that I hoped the operation goes well, and, you know, I still feel responsible for him getting hurt in the first place. I didn't want to see him looking so sad so I looked down, and the next thing I knew he nudged my forehead with his."

If Scootaloo hadn't been scratching the back of her head, looking away from Rainbow Dash's as she finished the sentence, she'd have seen her eyes widen a bit. The older pony's face was composed again by the time she looked up.

"Did he say anything about that?"

"Yeah. He did it to Sweetie Belle too, after figuring out how not to get poked doing it, and said that it was how ponies said thanks to each other, but I've never seen anypony thank a friend that way. It felt nice, but it was a surprise."

"Wait, he did it to both of you?" Scootaloo nodded.

"Does it mean something? 'Cuz like I said, I've never seen anypony else do it."

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment then waved a hoof dismissively. "If he said it was a thank you then leave it at that. You don't see it often, but it's a way to show somepony that you appreciate something they did." _Though it's usually done by adults as a symbol of affection, Rainbow Dash said in her mind._ "I wouldn't think about it too much."

Scootaloo felt much better so she put thoughts of Timbre it in the back of her mind for now. She'd learned something new today _and_ got to spend time with her idol/big sister. They both showed off a few tricks they'd been working on. Scootaloo was able to pull off flipping her scooter in the air during a jump and Rainbow Dash had been perfecting something that she said she was going to be performing soon during their visit to the Crystal Empire. Scootaloo knew she could go with Rainbow Dash if she asked, but since her friends were not allowed to go she was going to stay with them in ponyville to give them her support. They spent a little time afterward working on Scootaloo's ability to hover, but no matter the effort she couldn't do much more than hold a hover for a few seconds, even considering how fast she flapped her little wings. Another hour passed and Scootaloo thanked Rainbow Dash and left to find her friends.

* * *

**Okay! The first chapter of episode two of my little series is back up, adjusted and made into what I want it! The next chapter is about half done, so I hope to post it this weekend if I can, but I'm working a convention and have Drill, so it might not be up until the beginning of the week. Please review if it pleases you. I enjoy reading them all, especially ones with some substance in them. Until next time! Also, if you wish, please leave a comment about what YOU think about if Timbre will get his flight back or not and why.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweetie Belle was on top of the moon. Not literally, but that's where she thought she could jump to without magic, that's how happy she was. Perhaps the reason was very silly and simple, but Timbre had provided something she had been wanting for a very long time; touch. It wasn't like Sweetie Belle didn't have physical contact with other ponies, but most of the time it was because she touched them. Part of the reason she felt so close to the other members of the CMC was that they would cheer each other up by patting each other on the head, shoulder, etc. That and she was sure they'd get their cutie marks together someday.

For Sweetie Belle, that physical contact made all the difference. She loved her sister Rarity as much as anypony loves their sister, but if there was one thing Rarity wasn't, it was physical. Rarity was generous in her own way, though some ponies had a hard time seeing it. She had a habit of doing things for other ponies that no one else would willingly do for free. That was just the way Rarity was. Although these acts of service were nice and appreciated, it was that physical touch that Sweetie Belle loved most. When Timbre initiated that contact for the first time she knew that they were definitely friends now, and not just fellow Crusaders.

Sweetie Belle looked at her new friend. He was gazing down at her drawing again. It wasn't finished, but it was going to have all five of the crusaders in it when it was done. She knew her skills at art weren't the best, but she tried hard and everypony at least knew what it was she drew.

"This is pretty good, Sweetie Belle. Do you think you'll get a cutie mark doing drawings?" Timbre looked up from the paper to ask the question.

"No, if I was going to get my cutie mark in drawing I'd have it by now. I tried to draw something for my sister a while back, but she just yelled at me because I did something I shouldn't have done to make it." Sweetie Belle's ears fell back thinking about that disaster. Rarity wouldn't let her anywhere near her jewel chest for a month, even after they had made up.

"Do you think I could get my cutie mark in drawing," Timbre asked. "I've never really tried to draw anything before. Or maybe I could get it in something else like painting." Sweetie Belle instantly brightened up with an idea!

"Hey, do you want to come over to meet my sister? If you are interested in those things nopony else I know can lead you better. She has lots of supplies you can draw or paint with, since she uses them to design dresses and other outfits. I bet she can help!" Sweetie Belle paused. "Hey, we never did ask Rarity for _help_ getting our cutie marks, but we did learn how she got hers."

"That would be great! I would love to hear that story, but is it going to be okay for me to visit your house?"

Sweetie Belle gave him a strange look. "Oh I don't live with Rarity. She moved out of the house when she opened up the Carousel Boutique. She lives and works there." She began walking toward the door. "She's the bestest sister ever!"

Timbre grinned. _Hehe. She squeaked 'ever'. That's funny._ Sweetie Belle motioned for him to follow and as he could see no reason not to, he did.

* * *

Timbre looked up at the building Sweetie Belle had led him to. The Carousel Boutique from the outside looked like a circular pavilion only with walls and roof instead of tarp-like material. The shop was highly decorated on the outside and Timbre assumed this was to emphasize the class of clothing that Rarity made.

He realized that he'd never actually been in this part of ponyville. It wasn't in the quarter that included the schoolhouse, train station, or hospital and so he'd had no reason to come here before today. This was the southeast quarter, and Rarity's home wasn't far from the stream that passed through on the east side of the town. Many of ponyville's stores were here, as opposed to the marketplace in the northwest quarter, where Timbre lived.

"This is where Rarity lives and makes clothes?" Timbre asked.

"Yep," Sweetie Belle happily replied. She walked ahead to the door and knocked. A muffled 'just a minute' came from inside. "She doesn't like it when I just trot right on in. Last time I tried to surprise her with a visit she was working and stuck Diamond Tiara's dad with a pin."

"I can't imagine that went over well," Timbre said sympathetically. While he hadn't yet had an actual run in with the pink filly that Sweetie Belle swore was the meanest pony ever, he knew the reputation she carried.

"Actually her dad is really nice, if a little snooty sometimes, and boring to listen to. He just smiled and said that accidents happen."

"How did Diamond Tiara end up being so mean if her dad is so nice?"

"No clue. Don't really want to know either, because that would mean learning more about _her_, and the less time spent like that the better." Sweetie Belle punctuated that last word by stomping her hoof on the door mat, ears lain back. The door promptly opened revealing the seamstress of ponyville.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle squeaked with glee and bounced once, then stretched her head toward her, hoping that Rarity would nuzzle her head like Timbre's earlier action. Rarity, though happy to see her younger sister, turned and went back inside giving a light-hearted 'please do come in'. Sweetie Belle pouted her lower lip and entered with her head drooped, to which Timbre giggled quietly to himself and followed.

The inside of the Carousel Boutique was fascinating to Timbre. All around him he saw color; bolts of cloth waiting for use, outfits resting on racks or clothing dummies, and the amount of decoration outside was only an indication of what was used to decorate the inside. He was thankful most of the decorations were pastel, or he thought his eyes might water. There was a platform near the further side of the room which had a small grey filly standing on it, a spoon shaped cutie mark on her flank. By the looks of it, Silver Spoon was being fitted for a nice summer saddle. The look on her face seemed out of place, however. Timbre may have been imagining it, but it looked like Silver Spoon appeared almost panicked at seeing Sweetie Belle enter.

"I wasn't expecting you today, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said with a smile as she walked back toward the platform. "Do be a dear and go upstairs while I finish up down here?" Even though it sounded like a request, it could just as easily be taken as an order.

"Um, okay." Sweetie Belle drew out her words, but didn't slow down as she made her way to a staircase past the platform, her eyes never leaving Silver Spoon. The grey filly looked almost embarrassed. _Why is _she_ here?_

Once upstairs Sweetie Belle was giving Timbre the 'grand tour' of her sister's Inspiration Room. She made sure to mention that they couldn't touch anything until Rarity came up though, however much it irritated the young filly. Timbre didn't mind. It was much like the room his mother used to write her music, in that you could go in, but Celestia forbid you touch anything. A few minutes later Rarity walked in.

"So sorry for the wait," Rarity said. Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow. She was never this formal when it was just the two of them. _Must be because he's here,_ she thought looking at Timbre.

"Rarity," Sweetie Belle started, "What was _she_ doing here?"

"Never you mind, little sister. I have many ponies who come to see me, and sometimes even a little filly wants to look nice." Sweetie Belle looked grumpy about the explanation but let it slide. She mentally vowed to learn more at a later time. Rarity turned her attention to Timbre.

"Well now, we never did get to formally meet, did we? As I'm sure you already know I am Sweetie Belle's older sister, Rarity. I'm guessing that you are Timbre then?" Timbre nodded. The way she talked he wasn't sure he shouldn't have bowed.

"Yes, Miss Rarity, I'm Timbre Pitch." Rarity laughed lightly.

"Oh please, darling, just Rarity will do." Timbre looked away embarrassed. This earned him a light punch in the foreleg by Sweetie Belle, though he couldn't figure out why.

"What brings you two here?"

Back on the topic of why they came in the first place, Sweetie Belle's spirits brightened once again as she spoke. "We're here to try our hoof at a cutie mark for Timbre!" Rarity grimaced at the thought of what was about to come out of her sister's mouth, but if Sweetie Belle noticed she ignored it. "So we were wondering if we could use your paints."

"You want to paint pictures?" Rarity was surprised. Sweetie Belle nodded enthusiastically.

Rarity thought this over for a moment. Although she wasn't thrilled with the idea of having any crusading done in her home, especially considering what they'd done at other pony's homes and shops, the idea of taking a chance at painting wasn't bad. In fact compared to what the Crusaders were usually up to, this was incredibly tame. It didn't take too long to come to a decision.

"I think that could be a fabulous idea." Rarity paused for a moment thinking once more as they both looked hopefully up at her. "In fact, why don't I join you? I could work on a few designs I've been thinking about."

Sweetie Belle thought she could die of happiness. This has so far been the best day ever! First she gets her head nuzzled and now her big sister wants to spend time with her; could it get any better? She began to hop around the two other ponies with innocent delight, squealing incoherently.

"That's a yes, I'm guessing," Timbre said with a smile at the antics of his friend. "I'm fine with it too, Rarity. Maybe you can give us tips or something."

"Oh goodness no... I'm no great artist, darling, but I do know that art comes from a pony's heart and soul. If I gave you tips it wouldn't be _your_ painting anymore. I'm sure you will do just fabulous on your own. We can chat for a while though about anything else if you would like." Rarity moved to clear out an area of her Inspiration Room that could be used for their activity and gather the needed materials.

Once they were all set up and had managed to calm the giddy filly that nearly crashed into a pile of loose cloth, the artistic creations began. Timbre held a paintbrush in his mouth and began to apply paints randomly, not knowing what he was going to cause to appear on the canvas. Sweetie Belle had opted to use crayons for her piece and worked with a practiced motion, if not much actual skill. Rarity stood at an easel with an artist's pencil enveloped in her magic. It floated next to her as she contemplated what to do next with the image of a pony's basic outline on her page.

The next hour was spent working on their masterpieces. They engaged in mostly idle chit-chat about school, crusading attempts, and Rarity's work. Then they came upon the topic of a recent camping trip that Rarity and Sweetie Belle, along with the other two ponyville crusaders and their sister/sister figures, had gone on.

"Scootaloo really did that?" Timbre looked surprised that the winged filly would fall asleep while riding her scooter. Considering she used her wings to propel herself forward it seemed unusual that she could unconsciously keep her wings buzzing so fast and yet wasn't able to hover yet. _If I could use my wings I might be able to try helping her, but it's not like I can show her what the problem is with mine as they are._

Rarity laughed lightly and nodded while looking at the page that was half-finished with a new design. "She certainly did. Poor thing was trying so hard to look good for Rainbow Dash. It was darling to watch at the time." Rarity paused, looking a little more sober. "You know, Scootaloo has had it rough most of her life."

Sweetie Belle looked up at her sister, an orange crayon in her mouth. Rarity continued with her pencil moving across the paper adding a flourish to the outfit appearing on the page. Timbre also stopped working to give his full attention to the mare. If Rarity knew they were looking at her so intently she didn't show it.

"She tries so hard doing things to be accepted by everypony because she feels left out a lot. She shows off almost as much as Rainbow Dash does because she wants all of ponyville to recognize how special she is, even though she is very deeply concerned about her inability to fly at her age. I'd do more for her if I could but I'm no pegasus, so all I can do is support her when she needs it."

Sweetie Belle looked up at her sister strangely. "How do you know so much about Scootaloo? You don't spend any time with her, do you Rarity?" Sweetie Belle was confused at all this new information. She'd never really thought about why Scootaloo did what she did, other than it seemed fun for her.

"Tut-tut, Sweetie Belle," Rarity chided, "You don't get to be as good as I am in fashion if you don't pay attention to all the little details. And that goes for more than just outfits." Sweetie Belle looked at Rarity with a renewed awe. _I really do have the best sister in the world!_ Rarity continued. "Noticing the little things helps me know how to best make an outfit for anypony."

"Does Scootaloo know that you know so much about her?" Sweetie Belle turned to Timbre who had asked the question. Rarity looked slightly uncomfortable though she continued to work.

"Not that I'm aware of. She is trying not to show it, so I imagine it could be quite upsetting for her to know we are aware of such things." Rarity's eyes went wide for just a moment and she turned to address the two younger ponies. "With that said, please don't say anything about it to her, or spread this around. You two are her friends, and I thought she might have mentioned this to you before now."

The two crusaders shared a look. Timbre was the first to speak. "No, she doesn't mention her home life or anything like that. Should we ask?"

"I don't know…" Sweetie Belle looked hesitant. She thought of all the time they'd spent together and wasn't sure if she should get upset or not that one of her best friends wouldn't confide in her. Then again, Scootaloo was always putting on a brave face. "I think we should just keep things as they are. If she needs us she knows she can come to us, right?"

Rarity and Timbre both nodded in affirmation. Feeling the need to change the subject, Rarity asked Timbre about his mother.

"I've spoken with your mother while we were at the hospital. She tells me she writes music?"

Timbre smiled and continued working on the mess of paints in front of him. He proceeded to talk about his mother's work, something that was interesting news to both unicorns. When he revealed her connections with the orchestras in Canterlot there was an audible gasp from Rarity. She composed herself and managed to resist drilling him for more information. Timbre could see it in her eyes though, so he asked if she would like him to talk to his mother about the possibility of getting Rarity in connection with the orchestra for outfits. It was almost like watching another Sweetie Bounce from the older sister, for all the enthusiasm. A loud knocking came from the door downstairs just before Rarity started doing something embarrassing.

"Excuse me," Rarity said, being sure to compose herself into something more appropriate. She left to answer the door.

"Let me see your masterpiece, Timbre!"

Timbre looked at the page before him and sighed. Picking it up with his teeth he turned to show it to his fellow crusader. Sweetie struggled to keep a smile on her face and Timbre heard a quiet 'oh my' from her.

"It's, um… unique?" Timbre set the page down. It was a total mess of color with no reason or order anywhere. Maybe somepony would like it, but they couldn't imagine whom. Ever trying to be tactful, Timbre looked to his flank and made a show of sighing as if he were actually disappointed. Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Well," Timbre went on, "I think it's safe to say painting isn't my special talent." They both began laughing in earnest just as Rarity called them down. Scootaloo had arrived to see them.

* * *

Three Crusaders sat down at a café table together. Rarity had given Timbre a few bits for the 'Avant garde' painting so they could go have lunch. The look on her face said it was a pity purchase, but he didn't mind. The three of them were more than happy to have a few extra bits to get something to eat. A hayburger (cut into thirds) was placed in front of them and they began to chow down.

"So how'd it go with Rainbow Dash," Sweetie Belle asked. She used a napkin to wipe off some of the evidence of her meal from her face. Scootaloo looked up with sauce around her mouth and gulped down the food she'd been chewing just a little too quickly.

"Fine! Everything was fine! More importantly though I found Applebloom."

"Really?" Both of her friends looked at her surprised. They'd been wondering why their last ponyville member hadn't shown up.

"Yeah, she and Babs are having some family reunion. Found them helping to rebuild their barn. Didn't even know they were getting rid of the other one to be honest. Didn't look like much fun, and Big Mac told me to come back later." Scootaloo shrugged and the others shared a look.

"You know, I never did ask," Timbre said, looking at Scootaloo. "How did you three all become friends?"

"You tell him, Scootaloo. I like how you tell it best!"

Scootaloo looked pleased at the praise, then placed her fore hooves on the table and leaned toward Timbre dramatically.

"It's a thrilling tale the likes of which will go down in ponyville history! I was preparing for my next great adventure when suddenly I was approached by a pony I'd never seen before! She was all dressed in black and silently handed me a slip of paper after glancing about suspiciously to make certain we weren't being watched. I scanned the note but before I could say anything the mare had DISAPPEARED!" Scootaloo thumped the table for emphasis.

"I opened the note carefully, and read it. There were instructions for a time and place to be at, and that I would be meeting with another pony in order to accomplish this secret mission. The details couldn't fall into the wrong hooves. I knew I had to destroy the evidence, so I _ate_ the note!

"I rode quickly to a location near my destination and stored my scooter, hidden for later use. Then I snuck carefully around to make certain I wasn't followed." Timbre's eyes were wide. He looked to Sweetie Belle for confirmation of this strange story and was rewarded with the biggest starry-eyed gaze being directed at Scootaloo he'd ever seen.

"When I was sure it was safe, I entered my destination. My contact was inside, doing her best to be unnoticed by anypony that might catch on. We looked at each other, silently nodding and begun our mission. It was difficult, and there were many dangerous traps we had to carefully avoid, but in the end we managed to finish it before the enemy appeared!

"However, before we could make our escape, we had been surrounded! The enemy did not know we were there, but we were unable to escape without being seen, so we had to remain, hiding from the eyes of the enemy! It was during this time that my companion and I quietly discussed our common ground and we formed a bond that would stand the test of time!

"We found an opening in the enemy's defenses and were about to make our escape when suddenly there was a crash, and a third agent we weren't aware of was targeted by the enemy! They were closing in on her and preparing to deal the final blow when we revealed ourselves, surprising the enemy! Quick thinking and a fast tongue and we soon had many of the enemy forces on our side, upsetting the commanders! Shortly after we three made our escape and formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

It was completely silent around their table for several seconds. Timbre was sure his jaw was hanging below the tabletop. Before he could do more than give a breathy 'wow', Pinkie Pie bounced her way past the table and said happily, "Thanks again for helping me set up for Diamond Tiara's cutsinara, you two! That was a great time!"

Realization dawned on Timbre and he put his hoof to his face. Scootaloo crossed her forelegs in front of her smugly and Sweetie Belle giggled. He could see why she loved this particular version of the story.

"So basically, you two found Applebloom being put down by Diamond Tiara and stood up for her?" Scootaloo visibly deflated, then sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much. And we met Babs a few weeks before we met you."

"Speaking of Babs," Sweetie Belle spoke up, suddenly nervous, "do you think she'll be upset when she finds out there's a colt in the Crusaders?" Scootaloo looked over at Timbre who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

* * *

**Another chapter out. For my few fans thank you so much for bearing with me on these stories. I am testing out having a Beta Reader for this story. We'll see just how good that goes. ^_^ I expect I will probably get the next chapter out by the end of February, if not sooner. Depends on how busy I get with my career.**


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

Chapter 3

The sound of hooves wasn't anything unusual or special for Applebloom to hear. The family reunion was winding down and the majority of her relatives had left for their own journeys home. Babs still remained as her mother had yet to get her. Their train back to Manehatten wasn't for another few hours and Applejack had wanted to catch up with her, so Babs was perfectly content to spend more time with her cousin. Looking anyway to the sound of these hooves however granted the two Crusaders with the sight of the rest of their little group.

"Heya you three, wondered when you were gunna git here. Babs an' I have been thinkin' ta go find ya." Applebloom grinned enthusiastically. She was pleased to see that Timbre was out of the hospital, and nopony looked really down, so it must have been good news.

"Hey, gals," Babs welcomed her fellow sisters. It was peculiar that Sweetie Belle winced at the greeting, but something about the way the other two were looking at Applebloom made her wonder if she'd missed something. Behind her she could hear the unmistakable sound of a face-hoof. Looking back at the three she noticed the casts surrounding Timbre's wings. "What happened to ya, Tam?"

_Ah shoot, ah totally forgot ta tell Babs that Timbre aint a gal. Oh this is gunna be awkward…_ Applebloom removed her hoof from her face; sliding it down her muzzle and seeing her friends give her the 'you didn't tell her' glance. Yeah, Babs, about that," Applebloom started. "There's somethin' we need ta' tell ya. Let's go to tha clubhouse."

"Um, okay." Babs looked a bit worried. They'd been having a great time most of the day, once Applejack had relaxed her script for their fun and allowed them to do their own thing. It was great to get to see her cousin again, and the trip was even better to get to see the other Crusaders too. She followed quietly to the clubhouse to hear what they had to say.

Luckily no one had to wait long, as the clubhouse was on Apple Family land, about a ten minute walk from the barn. Timbre trotted up to the rope used to hold the ramp to let it down. Once settled in the clubroom Applebloom called the meeting to order and began to nervously explain the situation.

"Ya remember earlier we were talkin' about the crusadin' we'd been doin'?" Babs nodded her head. "Well, there was one bit that I hadn't gotten 'round to tellin' ya yet." Applebloom stepped away from the podium. It didn't feel right to talk about this from up there.

"We went on an adventure into tha Everfree Forest a few weeks ago and got into some trouble while we were there. Ya ever hear 'bout the castle of the Two Sisters?" Babs nodded again. It was part of their history lessons in school after all. "We went ta see if we could find it, an we did."

Babs' eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth. "Aw! Wish I coulda been there. What was it like?"

"It was great, but that isn't the point of the story," Scootaloo said. She motioned for Applebloom to continue, which she did.

"We had a great time there but when we were leaving we got ambushed by timber wolves!" Babs gasped. "Timbre fought them off and they eventually left us alone." The story was interrupted several minutes with the fight being retold in a much more embellished way from Scootaloo, to which Timbre blushed and looked away at the praise. Scootaloo had a real talent for making the stories sound much cooler than they were. Applebloom absently wondered if Scoot would get her cutie mark as a story teller one day. When the 'battle to save all Equestria' was done being told, Applebloom moved on to the important bits. She told Babs about getting lost, and then finding Derpy in a small meadow within the Forest not far from Fluttershy's cottage.

"Then when we mentioned Timbre was with us we turned an' couldn't see our hero anywhere. That's when we went back ta where we came in an' saw 'im layin' in the grass, bleeding all over tha place." Babs was so shocked she blurted out the stupid question concerning Timbre's well-being; a question making them all face-hoof. Even she placed hoof to face after realizing that of course Timbre couldn't have died. _She's right here, duh._

"Sorry, go on."

"Well, Derpy flew off ta git Timbre to tha hospital and we ran after them."

"We got into a lot of trouble too," Sweetie Belle added morosely. "We can't go with them to the Crystal Empire in a few days. I'd say it isn't fair, but we deserved it. We got Timbre hurt." Sweetie Belle looked like she might start crying and Scootaloo wasn't far behind. Timbre walked up to Sweetie Belle and placed a comforting hoof on her withers, reassuring them that it wasn't their fault.

"But that wasn't the big news we needed ta tell ya," Applebloom said. She was getting more and more nervous as she approached the crux of the story. "We, uh… well we found out from Timbre's mother that… um… ya see…."

Scootaloo stepped in at this point. Whether to save Applebloom the embarrassment or because she felt she was the best target for any negative feelings she didn't know.

"Timbre isn't a filly, Babs. He's a colt. We have a colt in the Crusaders." The room was silent for several minutes as all eyes were on Babs. To her credit she didn't stare at Timbre for as long as they thought she would before she began to laugh loudly.

"This is really sumthin'. I thought it was gunna be much worse. I mean, nopony ever said colts weren't allowed, yeah?" The four shook their heads. "Then I don't see the problem. To tell ya the truth, one of the prospective Crusaders in the Manehatten branch is a colt. I was a bit worried about that too, since we've never had a colt in tha Crusaders, and wasn't sure how ta bring it up."

The founding Crusaders looked dumbfounded. It was true they'd never said members had to be fillies, just blank-flanks. They looked at Timbre who shrugged. They let _him_ in after all and hadn't bucked him out of the group yet, so it must be okay with them. Babs broke the silence.

"But Tam here saved y'all, huh? I'd say even if we were a filly only club that he'd be an honorary member. Anypony willin' ta take on somethin' like that deserves it." The other fillies nodded and voiced their agreement while Timbre looked away, a tinge of red noticeable beneath his coat. The others noticed this and they all laughed light-heartedly. The sight did little in Applebloom's mind to prove that he was indeed a colt, but with the way he walked, held himself, and his overall shyness when around ponies he didn't know, the only way for anypony to truly be certain was a social taboo, and Applebloom was already in trouble as it was.

"So how was the family reunion," Sweetie Belle asked. "Scootaloo said you rebuilt the barn, but not why. The one you had seemed to be just fine." Applebloom shared a look with Babs and both grinned.

"You wouldn't believe it," Applebloom started. "Applejack said she was gunna make this reunion the best one ever, and she worked really hard to make sure they had a lot of the same things as ones before, but she missed out on one thing. She didn't leave us any time to actually enjoy it. When we went on the hay cart ride into the orchard a bunch of fruit bats came outta the trees. It was great until they attacked us. I didn't know why until I saw one of my aunts had apples in her hat." The girls laughed easily at the thought, and while Timbre thought it funny too he couldn't be heard through his facehoof at the mental image in his head.

"But what about the barn," Sweetie Belle asked between giggles.

"Well, everypony started to panic, and the ponies pulling the cart unhitched themselves at full speed, headed straight to the barn. We kinda crashed through the sides and the whole thing came down. After that we finally got to have some real fun!"

"I don't think rebuilding a barn is much fun, but if you say so. What do you think, Timbre?" The colt looked at Scootaloo, almost surprised to be the focus of her attention suddenly. "If you had a family reunion, what would you find fun?"

Timbre looked lost in thought for a few moments before he started to answer. Applebloom was fascinated by the story, especially as it was the first time she'd heard of another family reunion outside of an Apple Family one. Timbre talked about the one reunion he had attended. It wasn't even his, but his mother had been asked to perform at it since she was friends with many of the ponies involved. He remembered there was a lot of music, and sometimes the music choices clashed almost violently. In particular, two young mares got into a big fight. One was his mother's friend Octavia, whom he'd seen occasionally since then. The other pony was a white coated unicorn he'd never seen before, but the sunglasses she wore were very memorable.

It started out as a battle of wills. Octavia had brought with her a new cello, which she played well, and was a lover of a more classical style of music as made apparent by her choice. She lived in Canterlot at the time, though the reunion was in Fillydelphia. She hadn't been playing for long before the unicorn appeared and started playing music almost polar opposite to Octavia, making a veritable mess of sounds that nopony found nice. Octavia played with more vigor in an attempt to enforce her style as the better one, a challenge that the unicorn took up, and a battle of music ensued. At one point it seemed the entire reunion was going to fall apart as the immediate families of these two young performers argued loudly over the pros of their style and the cons of the other's. In the end there was a point in which the two families stopped all noise and glared at each other from opposite sides of an invisible line.

The reunion though ended up being saved by the very unicorn who caused the mess. She stepped forward again and beckoned Octavia to play something. Octavia, believing she had been challenged again, stepped forward proudly and began to play, showcasing her very best piece. The ponies on her side looked smugly at the others, believing a competition about to take place to prove their point, while the ones on the other side glared yet held anticipation for their side to show how much better they were. All, including Octavia were shocked when the white unicorn looked thoughtful then began to play a perfect harmony to Octavia's cello. The resulting music was beautiful, and a few ponies even cried. The two families left that reunion with a much stronger bond and, although he'd never heard the unicorn speak, he did see the two competitors share a brief hug at the end.

Timbre finished up his story to the sound of two 'awww's coming from Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Babs and Scootaloo looked more confused than anything else.

"So who won?"

* * *

Babs walked alongside the rest of the Crusaders on her way to the taxi cart that was going to take her mother and herself back to Manehatten. She'd heard the call of her name moments after Scootaloo, competitive as she is, asked the question of whom won, causing her cousin and Sweetie Belle to bury their heads in their fore hooves. She called out a response and they started walking back to the rest of the ponies who hadn't left yet.

"Ya know, Tam, you didn't actually answer the question though." Timbre looked at her quizzically. She continued, "The one about what you would find fun ta do at a reunion. What would get you the most excited?"

"I suppose just being at one that is mine would be nice," Timbre said. "I don't know what I would enjoy more than playing with cousins and aunts and such, but I don't actually have any. Mom doesn't have any brothers or sisters and I'm the only foal she ever had."

"What about your dad?"

Timbre's reply was a bit of a surprise to Babs. "I don't know if he had family. Mom doesn't like to talk about it since he died." Gasps could be heard from the other Crusaders. It sounded to Babs that this wasn't something he'd mentioned to any of them. "I probably have some out there, but I have my mom and she is the best I could ever ask for, so I'm okay. Besides, I have five great friends here right now that I can talk to. Why should I be down?"

"Yeah," Babs said with enthusiasm. "Why be down when you can be up?" She pointed to the sky then stopped wide-eyed. She slowly turned her head to the casts enshrouding Timbre's wings and said with no small guilt, "sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll be flying again in a few weeks. Please don't worry about it." Babs could hear in his voice though that he was worried about it himself. The rest of the trip was quiet, right up to the point they reached the taxi.

"Ah can't wait 'till the next reunion," Applebloom said to her happily.

"Me neither," Babs replied, setting her saddlebags down.

"Ah mean, obviously we have to get together before then."

Babs laughed lightly. "Obviously. Oh hey I just remembered! I haven't written on your cast, Tam! Can I?" This question elicited more enthusiasm from the other three fillies as well, who went to look at the mentioned item. There were several well wishes from ponies they knew, and a few they didn't, including a drawing of a muffin from Derpy. Most of the well wishes were signed, but there was one that didn't say who wrote it. When they asked him whom it was from he replied saying that the pony wanted to remain anonymous, much to the irritation of the fillies. It was good that he'd said it though, as they fell into friendly teasing and banter, lightening the mood considerably. Applebloom grabbed a marker from nearby and returned so they could each write on the casts. Babs began on the right wing because her mother was calling her again.

"'Hope… you… heal… quick!' There ya go, Tam. I need to get goin' though, so I hope to see you all again next time!" The group said their goodbyes and Babs hopped into the taxi having put her saddlebag in the appropriate area. As they headed for home Babs felt better than she had in days, the idea of inducting the colt from Manehatten no longer causing her to worry. _It's happened once already, no reason we can't do it again._ She leaned into her father's foreleg and sighed happily. Life had gotten so much better ever since she became a Crusader, and she had her cousin to thank for that.

* * *

Timbre waved with the other three fillies after their other Crusader. In spite of the news this morning at the hospital it had been a pretty good day! He was about to start walking back home but a tugging on his hind leg stopped him, along with Scootaloo's voice.

"Oh no you don't. We haven't written on your casts yet." Although he was happy they wanted to he rolled his eyes theatrically. The girls came with the marker and each one began to write on different places, Scootaloo on the right and the other two on the left. Once they'd finished he said his goodbyes to head home for dinner with promises to meet up again the next day at school. The ink from the markers drying bore the newest inscriptions to his collection of well wishes.

'Looking forward to new adventures!' – Scootaloo.

'Once a Crusader, always a Crusader!' – Applebloom.

'Heal fast, Tammy!' – Sweetie Belle.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I'd heard that some of the ponies here write to you about things they've learned about friendship, so I thought I would too. Today I learned that even in your darkest moments, when you feel like the world will crush you under the weight of your emotions, you can always turn to your friends to be there to support you and bring you out so that you can be the best you there is._

_Your Subject,_

_ Timbre Pitch_

* * *

This finishes the second part of the story. For those who have read it, thank you very much. Shout out to my nephew for helping me Beta and giving his input. Next part is coming up fairly soonish? The title will be 'Second Wind' See you there!


End file.
